


COTC Pirate AU

by Youregonnahatemebaby



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Craig Williams - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Green Poncho - Freeform, JP (Craig of the Creek) - Freeform, Jason (Craig of the Creek) - Freeform, Kelsey (Craig of the Creek) - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Stacks - Freeform, Wildernessa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youregonnahatemebaby/pseuds/Youregonnahatemebaby
Summary: When the crew of the S.S Stump fished a half dead man out of the middle of the ocean they thought it'd probably be best to leave him for the sharks, but captain Kelsey had a different plan and kept him aboard to be nursed back to health. Somehow the man managed to live and introduced himself at Craig Williams, a merchant from the kingdom of Herkleton. The crew first thinks about holding him for ransom but in a panic, Craig reveals he has top secret information on some very valuable maps. So, he's spared being kept in the brig as a prisoner in return for his information.But what will happen when a few enemy ships gain wind of the merchant?And why have they been seeing royal ships around so often?
Relationships: Boris/Big Red, Green Poncho/Craig Williams, JP/Maney, Jason/Craig, Kelsey/Stacks, Kelsey/Wildernessa
Kudos: 9





	1. World Building

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how dedicated I'm going to be to this story and how far I'll be developing it

Everyone is in their early to middle 20s to 30s in this au  
Kelsey is the pirate captain of the S.S Stump. Her crew consists of  
• JP, the first mate and he steers the ship  
• Stacks, their medic and librarian  
• Archer(Omar), their lookout  
• Barb, Warpspeed, Cannonball, and Todd, the cannon and artillery operators  
• Kit, their cook and supply manager  
• Craig, a merchant that they found in the middle of the ocean  
Wildernessa is the pirate captain of the S.S Beast, her crew consists of  
• Maney, the first mate  
• Mackenzie, she steers the ship  
• Marie, their lookout  
• Melissa, their cook  
• Junk, Toman, and Bobby, their cannon and artillery operators  
• Angel, their medic and main cleaner when not attending to the crew's injuries and ailments  
Jason is the captain on the S.S Scout, his crew consists of  
• Tony, the first mate  
• Borris, he is the muscle of the ship who carries barrels, lifts the anchor, guards prisoners, and hoists the sails  
• Sailor boy, he steers the ship  
• Big red, Eliza, and Jane, their cannon and artillery operators  
• Beth (or timekeeper), their lookout and human clock  
• George, their cook and half time medic  
Benny is the captain S.S Flintlock, his crew consists of  
• Mike, his little brother and first mate despite their near constant fighting  
• Aaron, he steers the ship and is the main dude in charge of tactics  
• Paloma, their lookout  
• Turner, Scooter, Zoe, and the twins, Miles and Leonard, their cannon and artillery operators  
• Carter, their medic who also often builds and fixes things  
This ship is very on and off with their ally ships. Everyone is kinda stupid except for Aaron, Zoe, and Paloma so they mainly rely on brutality. 

Non-pirates  
• Gator island is an island the ships often stop at for supplies or trade. The island is declared it's own country, so the queen is a woman named Sue but alot of people call her Sewer Queen.  
• Tabitha and Courtney are two sorcerers who live on the island  
• Cadet is a woman who is basically the sheriff of the island. Her deputy is Yustice. Zatch and Prinda are two officers.  
• Wren, Faraday, and Carl are the owners and workers at The Salty Gator. The crews often go here to hangout and chill.  
Herkleton is a large kingdom that isn't too far from Gator island. They have a shaky alliance with the island but have made many threats to take over if they don't give them what they want.  
• King Xavier, he rules with an iron first and often sends his royal navy after all the pirate ships  
• Maya is the King's right hand woman and main guard  
The HMS Mills is the king's main navy ship with the best crew aboard. Maya often goes out on trips after pirates on this ship. The crew consists of  
• Keun, often called the blur, they often send him to sneak onto other ships to gather information  
• Jackie and Aggie, their main cannon and artillery operators  
• Shawn and Raj, they are mostly just expendable crew mates who clean the ship and weapons  
• Soldiers known as "Acorns", "Water lilies", or "Cherry Blossoms" are extra deck hands who fill in the other roles

All of the crews are enemies. Wildernessa and Kelsey used to be close allies (and maybe alittle more) but after a stray bullet from Kelsey's pistol killed Wildernessa's dog they've been at each other's throat ever since. Although the crews sometimes trade supplies and such due to some members being friendly with each other *cough* JP and Maney *cough*

The S.S Stump crew found Craig stranded in the middle of the ocean. He said his ship wrecked and Kelsey and JP decided to help him despite their crew saying he'd just be a liability. They kept him prisoner at first but he soon became apart of the crew when they found out how good he was at making maps (and found out about how nice and helpful he was but they won't admit that). He has no idea how to fight but is learning. Enemy crews have found out about this miracle map maker and are now out for his capture. The royal army may also be out to "rescue" him and take him back to Herkleton.


	2. Character Designs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My designs for some of the characters in the story, designs for more characters may be added later


End file.
